A Gift of the Valar?
by Terra Forever
Summary: Fellowship meets someone Gandalf knows yet her true identity is unknown for she possesses the powers of Elves, Men and Wizards. Will her powers save them or destroy them? All hope lies in the strength of her heart and that of the Elf Prince Legolas


Author's Notes: I'm still pretty knew at LOTR fics and this has yet to be proofread by someone other than yours truly so feedback is definitely welcome but please be kind. Like this story, I have a lot of others that are work in progress so bear with me. The more reviews and comments I get, the more I can write and the better the stories will be. Also, some of the Elvish may be incorrect so I'd appreciate any help there too. This story is a bit of a mix between book and movie-verse so there may be a few inconsistencies as well. I try to stay as true to the essence of the story as much as possible. None of these characters, save for those obviously not created by the great Tolkien, are mine and since I am not profiting from this story don't sue me!  
  
"//..//" denotes Elvish dialogue  
  
Italics denote dream sequences or flashbacks (also Elvish words)  
  
. denotes telepathic dialogue  
  
Synopsis: On their journey to Mordor, the Fellowship encounters a young woman who has the qualities of Men, Elves, and Wizards alike. Her true identity is not entirely known yet she has a long history with Gandalf and Saruman. Will they find her true identity and tap into her true power? Will it save them all from the growing Darkness or only consume them? All hope lies in whatever strength may be in her heart and that of an Elf Prince named Legolas. Yes it sounds lame but I promise you it isn't horrible!  
  
A GIFT OF THE VALAR? (Work in progress Title)  
  
By Terra Forever  
  
Chapter One: Reunited  
  
She closed her eyes as she watched the sun set. The swirls of orange, red, and blue overhead were beautiful sights to see but it was lost upon her. Her mind was elsewhere, but despite that, the blood red streaks in the sky broke through her meditation. Her eyes opened, hard and cold. She knew what she must do. Dark locks flew behind her in the wind and she took a deep breath holding something against her chest. I will not fail.  
  
  
  
I cannot believe we are going to try and climb Caradhras, thought Aragorn as they trekked through the woods. Though he had been up and down the mountain before along with Legolas and Gandalf, there was no ignoring the great danger that lay ahead of them. Will the Hobbits be able to survive such a journey, he wondered. Will not the snow and Caradhras' fury be too much? Oh Eru, watch over us! He turned to Gandalf and he was sure the Wizard was wondering the same things, fearing so greatly for the success of this quest. I trust him, thought the Man, for he has not led us astray, ever. I trust his judgment. Besides, there is little else for us to do at this time. Our paths are few and our time is short.  
  
Gandalf knew that the Fellowship was not entirely happy with his decision to climb the Redhorn but there was no real other way. Unless they took another few months to take longer routes or traveled through Moria, they had no other choice. Yet he feared that even now at their great time of need, Caradhras would not lessen his fury. There are still many days ahead of us before we reach the base, thought the Istar. I hope this Company is not needlessly putting so much faith in me. He watched Aragorn. Perhaps I should have let Aragorn lead for he is a natural leader. He will make a good King. but only if he wishes to be.  
  
Boromir was far from happy with the decision for he would much rather go through the Gap of Rohan and pass by his people. What good will it do to climb a mountain that hates any creatures upon it when they could travel through friendlier lands? This was true folly. But then again it was nothing in comparison to the fact that they were actually headed to Mordor to destroy the One Ring. We must not fail, he thought. We must rid ourselves of this great evil once and for all! Yet even while he thought this, Boromir could not deny that he still believed that the Ring could be helpful to them if they just utilized it better than any of its previous owners.  
  
Legolas was as stoic as ever. He rarely ever spoke and both Gandalf and Aragorn knew it was not just his nature but it was his way of keeping himself calm. Though he often tried to make the Company's hearts a little lighter at times, especially the Hobbits whom he seemed to have grown fond of, Legolas was often silent. He was sure not to waste any chances at poking fun at Gimli, however, much to the Dwarf's dismay. Yet for Aragorn it was a sign that the Elf was still light at heart as well. The Ranger knew that Gimli's pain at Legolas' jests was nothing in comparison to other Elves who would not waste time trying to disparage and terrorize the Dwarf. Thranduil was one of the most prejudiced of Elves against Men and Dwarves, yet his son, though still slightly prejudiced, was much more open. Often his father ridiculed him for his soft heart while Legolas found himself pained by his father's close-mindedness. That wasn't to say he liked Gimli or any other Dwarf, but certainly if they were to succeed, they would need some cooperation. He had to admit, for one so small and stout, the Dwarf had great skill with his axes. Of course he would never say this to anyone, especially Gimli.  
  
Aside from Gandalf, he felt the Darkness grow by the second more than any of the others. Perhaps Frodo felt it too for how could he not when the Ring of Power hung so heavily around his neck. It made him admire the Hobbit even more for his great strength. He could not sleep well at night any more for every day seemed to bring upon another layer of Shadow upon his soul. Legolas knew that only when this was all over could any of them truly rest. If ever anyone else should feel this Evil, especially the Hobbits, then I know it has grown far beyond our ability to destroy it, he thought. Though I'm sure all feel it somehow, if it should ever weigh our hearts far too much, I fear we will be doomed. I do not have any wish of climbing Caradhras again but I can see why Gandalf has chosen this path. I too see no better way for we have not the time to go all the way around the Misty Mountains on a safer route.  
  
Frodo pressed the Ring against his chest to make sure it was still there. It felt both cool and warm to the touch and he wondered how such a simple thing could be such a heavy weight and such a thing to fear. And because it is so simple, it has gone unnoticed by many keen eyes. He looked at Gandalf. For years he's known Bilbo has had it yet never did he second guess the nature of this Ring. But he is not at fault for the Ring has been forgotten for many years since almost everyone believed Sauron to be dead. I hope though that we can truly succeed. Frodo shook his head. I should not only hope, he chided himself. I must believe that will not fail. I will not let Sauron win. I cannot. Frodo thought back on the Shire, on the people there and his beloved Uncle. I will not lose that. and I will not let anyone else lose what is so dear to them.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam called to him, noticing a slight change in expression on his friend's face. Little escaped Sam's eyes when it came to Frodo for he promised to take care of him and he would never break his word. And beside that, Frodo was his close friend and a friend would not let him take this journey alone.  
  
Frodo turned to the other Hobbit and smiled shaking his head. "I'm alright, Sam." But of course it was obvious none of them would truly be alright until the quest was over and Evil destroyed. Only Sauron's true death would finally put them all at rest.  
  
The darkness of the woods was growing and they were sure it was not the coming of the night for it was just the afternoon. Either the forest was growing thicker, their eyes were playing tricks on them, or there was something amiss about these woods. Of course the sudden downpour of rain did not make for a better situation. They donned their hoods and drew their cloaks tightly about them to keep warm, save for Legolas who walked about with ease as if it were not raining at all. Of course usually rain did not bother him but this time it only seemed to confirm the dreariness of the forest and their mission.  
  
Regardless, they moved on, quickening their pace to get out of there as soon as possible. Gandalf knew in his mind that something was not entirely right here. He had passed through this forest before and then it was not as dark as it was now. He was sure it was probably Sauron's growing influence and perhaps part of Saruman's doing, but either way he did not like it. Suddenly, Legolas slowed his gait and looked around him. His eyes narrowed and despite this keen Elven sight, he saw nothing but forestry and the deep shadows it formed.  
  
"Weary already?" joked Gimli, walking past the Elf as if to show much more strength he had in him. Of course it was a ridiculous idea but he had to comment anyway. Unfortunately, the Elf did not react as Gimli would have liked him to.  
  
Legolas ignored the Dwarf for a moment. He looked up above them in the trees and narrowed his eyes. "No, but if not for the sudden sense I had of a stranger nearby, then I would have slowed to accommodate your pace," he replied.  
  
The Dwarf narrowed his eyes in search of a retort but none came. Instead he grumbled a little and walked ahead. He would make sure to get Legolas later. Right now it was more important for them to leave these woods for they were too dark and dreary for his liking. "What is it Legolas?" asked Aragorn, walking alongside his friend. Together they made quite a team together hunting in the forests of Middle Earth especially when accompanied by Elrohir or Elladan.  
  
"I do not know. but I sense that there is someone or something else nearby," came the Elf's reply. His eyes narrowed again but he still could not see anything amiss. But surely his senses were not so far off. Perhaps the forest was just getting to him, but he refused to believe that.  
  
"A spy of Sauron?" Frodo inquired, looking worriedly at the Elf and Ranger. They had all stopped now, all waiting for Legolas to make some announcement.  
  
Legolas shook his head but not to negate the answer, only to say that he did not know himself. After a moment, the Elf told them that there was no use standing around so they continued onward. The Prince could not shake the feeling that he was being watched and from the look of it, neither could Aragorn. Both turned to the Wizard who said nothing, also in the dark about this mystery. They could only hope that this was not a mystery that would hinder their quest.  
  
Just as Aragorn took one more step forward, deeper into the woods, he found himself dodging two arrows that were ready to take off his head. Everyone stood on their guard and suddenly a voice pierced the air. "What business does this company have in these woods?"  
  
"Our business is our own," Aragorn shouted, looking around. Legolas, his arrow ready to fly, searched the woods but could not find his target. Finally, when he saw a figure in the trees it was too late to cry out a warning for it had already jumped down and held a blade to Aragorn's throat. Legolas and the others were quite shocked by the figure's great speed.  
  
"Well it is now mine as well," declared the hooded figure. "Speak or I will make sure your secret dies with you." I know this man, thought the figure. He is familiar to me somehow. I can sense his thoughts. Looking around, the figure began to realize that these nine were on a quest. The Quest. "Forgive me, Aragorn, son of Arathorn," replied the figure, sheathing the blade. "I did not realize that only the Fellowship of the Ring would dare traverse in these woods and go far beyond toward Mordor."  
  
"You know much of us," Aragorn murmured, narrowing his eyes. How could this person know about our quest? "I pray that, in kind, you tell us who you are."  
  
There was silence in the group and the Dwarf began to look uneasily at the figure, gripping his axe tightly. Legolas had not loosened his grip on his weapon either. The three Hobits surrounded Frodo as if to protect him. Then suddenly a figure walked up from behind a bush and he removed his hood. "Surely, there is nothing to hide, least all your identity if you are a friend," the elderly voice pointed out.  
  
The figure turned sharply to the voice and while none could see it, wide eyes were transfixed on the figure in gray. "Gandalf," whispered the figure and Aragorn thought he heard a faint tinge of relief and sentiment. Legolas, with his sharp ears, heard the emotion as well. The eight then looked with amazement as the figure removed the hood to reveal the gentle, beautiful face of a young woman. Yet her fairness in beauty and grace was like that of an Elf save for her dark hair tied back in a pony-tail tinged with purple and eyes of brilliant violet, traits unusual for any race. They knew well that she was not entirely what she seemed whatever she may be.  
  
A deep laugh straight from his heart emerged from Gandalf as he opened his arms wide. "I thought that cloak looked quite familiar," he smiled.  
  
The young woman quickly and gracefully rushed into Gandalf's open arms. "Gandalf! You're alive! Then there's still hope." How good it feels to embrace him again, she thought. She breathed in his familiar scent of travel. She could almost smell every forest and every field, every kingdom the Gray Pilgrim had traveled through.  
  
Looking down at the young woman's face, Gandalf's countenance softened. Brushing her purple- black locks from her eyes, he sighed. "I feared the worst for you when I last came to see Saruman. I asked why you were not there and he said you had gone on a quest of your own. He made me believe he was partly fearful for you told him little of your plans. Indeed it worried me too but I was so easily fooled then. I do believe you had escaped, my dear."  
  
Worry etched her face. "Then you have seen him! How did you escape? Saruman had no idea that I knew of his treachery until the moment I fled, but he had been waiting for you then. I wanted so much to warn you but I could not find you anywhere!" She hugged Gandalf again. "Thank goodness you're safe."  
  
"Indeed." He patted her gently on the head, still smiling ever so warmly. Though Gandalf was not one for frowns or such, it was rare that he shared such a bright smile to any but good friends.  
  
Hearing the girl's words, Frodo studied her for she seemed to have a closer bond to Gandalf than he had ever seen anyone have, including Bilbo or himself. What ties did this stranger have to the wizard? That thought ran in everyone's mind and reached out to the girl.  
  
Still hugging Gandalf, the girl bit her lip. "I do believe your company is feeling a bit slighted."  
  
Gandalf let out another laugh and when they pulled away, the Istar introduced her. "This, my friends, is Terralys."  
  
The former stranger gave a bow and then smiled. Walking up to Frodo she knelt and looked at him. "Dear Frodo Baggins, I feel fortunate to have this chance to meet the Ringbearer. You are much more than you seem and for that, all of Middle Earth may be indebted to you."  
  
Frodo looked at the girl with a slight blush, unsure of what to say, embarrassed by her praise. "I-I-"  
  
Terralys, smiled. "No words are needed dear, Master Baggins, I am at your service." She then turned to the others. "Night draws near and with it comes Sauron's forces strengthened by the darkness. I suggest you join me for a camp along the river."  
  
"Very well then," nodded Gandalf. He looked to the others who gave no argument. Terralys took the lead, and on his way to her side, Gandalf passed by Aragorn. "Do not worry, we can trust her," he told the Ranger. "She is an old friend, older than your eyes wish to tell you." Aragorn only nodded but kept his doubts within because Gandalf had not the twinkle in his eye; in its stead was something else Aragorn couldn't discern.  
  
Joining the woman, he put his arm around her shoulder and they began to chat. Sometimes they seemed happy and other times quite serious and everyone's eyes were on them.  
  
"I wonder who that girl is," murmured Pippin. "She's awfully pretty. If she had the ears she'd look like a half-elf to me."  
  
"She seems to be something more than half-elf," murmured Merry. "Not that I'd know but there's something different about her." The others agreed but not wanting to pry, they let that subject drop. But it lingered constantly in their minds. They trusted Gandalf and from the way she looked how could she be an enemy? Yet Saruman turned his back on the very people he was sent here to protect - there was not telling now who their true allies were.  
  
"They're awfully close, they are," Sam said after a little while looking at Gandalf and Terralys. The two still walked close together.  
  
"They seemed really happy to see each other," remarked Frodo, looking at them. They are much like separated family reunited again, he thought. He couldn't help but smile. Though they had just met, he could not help but feel her amiable nature. Her smile and her words seemed far too genuine to be anything than the truth.  
  
"If she is indeed an Elf somehow,what a company this will be," muttered Gimli. "Half or whole, it's another Elf."  
  
Legolas heard the comment. "Well now, Master Dwarf, I hope that you have enough manners to know that despite being an elf, she is still a lady."  
  
Gimli stared at the Sindarin Elf. "An Elvish woman is different from any other woman and they can prove to be quite devilish."  
  
"Only to you perhaps," quipped Legolas. The Hobbits chose to ignore the rest of the two's banter though they had to admit sometimes it was rather amusing to see the two spar vocally at each other, sometimes even physically. Aragorn turned his gaze away from the bickering Elf nd Dwarf, keeping his eyes instead on the new ally. Surely this was too easy, this was too suspicious for him. He was not one to place his trust in anyone until they had done well to earn it. However close to Gandalf she may be, Terralys was not yet to be trusted. Boromir was not ready to accept the new member of their group so willingly either. There were few things he and Aragorn could agree on and this was one of them.  
  
As the camp gathered around a small fire, Sam in charge of dinner as per usual, Gandalf began to tell them the story of how he came to meet the young woman. He could feel the unease of the group around him; how they were not ready to trust her and thought it best if they understood why she was so strange and mysterious. Of course he could not blame them either. Terralys too felt the uncomfortable air about them now that she joined them and hoped somehow she could earn their trust, at least some small bit. "You see, many, many years ago, now a time of old, she was brought to Isengard as a child. but not a child of regular standards. A great power protected her," Gandalf added. "I was visiting Saruman at Isengard when, in the fields under the shade of a large tree, yet still partially under the warm light of the sun, she lay in a deep sleep as if dead. At first from her features we believed her to be of some Elvish blood but now we have reason to believe other things. When Saruman and I tried to wake her, we were repelled by a great barrier that could kill a normal being. Apparently in her trance, her body let off a natural shield around her heightened by a spell."  
  
"I didn't know Elves had shields like that," Merry tilted his head.  
  
"Because they do not, Merry," Legolas replied, his eyes on Terralys. The young woman met the Elf's gaze, neither wavered.  
  
"No," nodded Gandalf, "so obviously there was more to her than that. As I said, we have reason now to believe she is not an Elf, aside from the fact that she does not have the pointed ears so well known to the Eldar." The comment earned a few remarks, even from Terralys. "Eventually, Saruman and I devised a spell strong enough to break the barrier and Terralys awoke. She was quite befuddled actually, not knowing anything about herself beyond her name. Then we also learned that she had the gifts. of a wizard."  
  
Everyone's eyes looked at Gandalf questioningly. "She can't be a wizard," Pippin blurted, "she's a girl! Not an old man!"  
  
Gandalf did not look at Pippin kindly and he quickly sat a little farther back. Merry rolled his eyes. "That is what surprised all of us, but it was true. She had the airs of an Istar, though not entirely." He did not know yet whether to tell them that she could be of the Valar herself though a strange one indeed for those of the Valar, Ainur or Maiar, usually came in specific forms and not the one she was in now. "So you took her in and taught her," Frodo murmured. "Taught her and became a family to her." Terralys smiled. "Yes. Gandalf and Saruman became my family. They taught me what they could of wizardry, of Middle Earth's histories and secrets and the duties that I may have as an Istar. But unfortunately, I still know quite little. I have so much to learn, and it seems my lessons are on hold for the moment." Her eyes clouded as she thought of Saruman. "It's sad though that I learn so much of others and the world around me but I still know nothing of myself." She did know enough to formulate some theories but even if she knew who she was, what would that mean for her future? What role did she play in all of this? Surely she was not just some side character else she would not have been sent here.  
  
"In time we shall find the answers," Gandalf put a hand on her shoulder. He too wondered more about her future rather than her past. For already he was growing sure of whom she was, yet it meant little if they did not know what her purpose here was. I can only hope she is here to aid us; that Iluvatar is watching over us.  
  
"It's alright, Gandalf. I am in no hurry to find my past because the future is in danger now." Terralys looked at the fire and she watched the flames for a little while, thinking of what she would say next. Then she turned to the others. "You all know that Saruman has given into Sauron but maybe he can be changed. I believe that if we defeat Sauron, Saruman may realize his folly."  
  
"I do not know why he has fallen at all," sighed Gandalf. "I once thought that with his wisdom, he would be among the last to give into such things."  
  
"You know Saruman less than you think then, I fear." Terralys looked back into the fire. Though most would be unable to stare at it for long without their eyes burning by the light of the flames, her gaze was kept steady and even. "He has always struggled to be the best, to be the most powerful, rising above others by becoming the high wizard of his field. Living with him I've seen that he is still very much imperfect for perfection exists in nothing that we know of. He has been as ever watchful as the Lidless Eye itself over you and the Shire that you have grown ever so fond of."  
  
"No one is safe from the snares of evil," Aragorn murmured. "It lurks in all of us, but some of us are able to repel it while others fall as easy prey. We must be on our guard at all times to forever ensure that this evil does not prevail. That is our own personal quest that we show through this Fellowship." His eyes inadvertently fell upon Boromir for but a second and none noticed it save for Terralys. The other Man said nothing.  
  
"Indeed, Sir," nodded the young woman. She smiled seeing the wisdom and greatness in the heir to Gondor's throne. He is the right man to put such faith into, she thought. "I wish to join you in the hopes that we will keep evil at bay forever and that somehow, Saruman may return to us for despite his fall, he is still a great man."  
  
"I do not doubt you in that, my lady," Aragorn replied.  
  
"But it doesn't hide the fact that he, at this point, is still an enemy," Legolas pointed out.  
  
"If you question whether or not I will fight him, I will. if that is the only way," Terralys told the Elf. She knew she spoke the truth but she could not help but feel pained to say such a thing. Though Saruman may have turned against them, he has been like a father to her. It would almost be like turning and fighting Gandalf. Terralys lowered her eyes and thought about her task which she promised to fulfill.  
  
"Well, dinner's ready," Sam announced. "It's not much but it's not quite so bad I don't think."  
  
"It looks delicious Master Samwise," smiled Terralys. "I have been moving around constantly these past few weeks that I have not had any time to sit down and actually eat any real meal."  
  
"Well, this here's not much, but it'll warm you right up inside," said Sam, blushing a little.  
  
As everyone ate their food which was little more than a stew, there was some silence between them. They were all mostly lost in thought, but not in such thoughts of anything positive. Finally Aragorn looked at Terralys. "Why is it Terralys, that, if you are indeed of the Istari order, none have spoken of you for it is rare that such an Istar would be female - I mean no offense."  
  
Terralys shook her head. "No offense is taken, Aragorn. I have spent many of my long years at Isengard where I was constantly under careful watch of Saruman who taught me many of my lessons. Though I have traveled with Gandalf several times, it was not as often as I would like. If Istar I am, I have yet to be able to control my powers. I cannot serve the people of Middle Earth if I am as weak as I am now." There was no mistaking the bitterness in Terralys' voice though she tried hard to hide it. All of them could understand the frustration of being unable to fulfill their duties because they felt inadequate.  
  
Gandalf put a hand on the woman's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "No my dear you are not as weak as you think. Yes, your powers have not yet come to its full potential but many of us here have yet to be at our peaks as well. Besides, the Istari who have come here came with much knowledge already - you were forced to start from the very beginning. You have made great accomplishments, Terralys. Do not worry, my dear Terralys, your time will come." Always he had known her self-loathing for the feeling of weakness but surely he thought she could feel the growing power within her. After all, she had a purpose here, he was sure of that. She was sent by her people, by the Valar, to this world -they would not have done so without a reason of some sort. He only hoped they discovered it in time. Time, thought Gandalf, it is not something we have much of.  
  
That night, Legolas volunteered to be on first watch. He was far from tired. If anything he felt restless. It is these woods, he thought. They are not letting my mind rest. Or perhaps it is something else. Or someone else. He was not sure what to make of their new member. He wanted to trust her but there was something that nagged him at the back of his mind. I trust Mithrandir, he thought. He would not lead us astray. She seems to be genuine enough. Perhaps it is just the evil that seems to reside here - it is making me suspect everything and everyone.  
  
Terralys watched from where she lay as Legolas looked about him, his guard raised and ready for any attack. Each member of the Fellowship fascinated her. Though Boromir was like most Men, though she could see the weakness that lay there, he fought hard against it. And Aragorn is even more of a wonder, she thought. His parents would be proud of him and should he take up the throne he would make a good king. He has such a good heart. I cannot see the power of the Ring clouding his mind and taking him. If it did then the future will be lost for all of Middle Earth.  
  
Then there is Frodo and the Hobbits. Ah, such light-hearted folk, small but with such stout hearts. They are the true image of friendship. Their resilience to the Ring's call is quite admirable. Perhaps they should be the ones to lead the future of Middle Earth. Since they do not wish for power so much as Men, they will not be so corrupt. At least I would hope not, from what I have learned and from Gandalf's stories.  
  
And then there is the Dwarf, Gimli son of Gloin. Ah what interesting people they are. Like many of the people here, Gimli is to represent his race, yet so unlike the Dwarves he is. His mind is far more open and though he often jests with the Elf, he refuses to admit his slight admiration for Legolas. And such strength in his mind and heart makes him a formidable opponent.  
  
Now we come to Legolas. Though Terralys was interested in all people and all things, always careful not to discriminate, she always had a fascination for the Eldar Race. And so she could not keep her eyes from Legolas' fair face. He is young for an Elf, yet I can see a trace of wisdom in his eyes, in his features. He is good friends with Gandalf and Aragorn. I remember Gandalf telling me about the Prince and their few adventures together from time to time. So young yet he seems to be carrying a weight of years beyond his, like all of the Fellowship.  
  
Terralys stood up and walked toward Legolas. The Prince looked at her a little surprised for he did not even hear her come toward him. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Aside from the peril that lies ahead of us and all of Middle Earth?" she asked with a slight twinkle in her eyes. "No. Not really. I could not sleep. I have been so used to staying awake these past few nights it seems my body has forgotten about sleep."  
  
"You will need your rest if you wish to travel with us, Terralys."  
  
"And what of you, Legolas? You do not eat much during meals from what I have heard and seen and you are often taking the longest of watches. It seems you do too much."  
  
"It is nothing I have not done before. I know that the others will need their strength in the future and I can deal best with little sleep."  
  
Terralys tilted her head and looked deeper into Legolas' eyes. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself, Legolas? For it seems that I see a troubled soul in your eyes." Legolas blinked. He did not expect such a thing from her. "So strong is your heart though. for you do not let your fears break the barrier you have created."  
  
When Legolas looked at Terralys he found his blue eyes captured by her purple irises; so bright yet dark all at once. Never had he seen such eyes before- but then again everything was a mystery with Terralys. For but a brief moment he saw something flicker in her eyes as a moonbeam shone on her face, but it disappeared as quickly as he found it. "You too hide many things in your heart, Terralys, and are afraid to show it to anyone, especially yourself. You fear something more than being weak."  
  
"We all have something to fear. But at the same time we all have something to hope for and that is what will help us on our quest." She turned away. For the first time she found herself unable to hold someone's gaze. It wasn't even as if Legolas was challenging her or trying to pry into her soul, but his blue eyes were too intense. She took a step to forward, head bent a little low.  
  
"Who are you really?" Legolas found himself asking. He knew that her identity was a mystery to everyone, but he just had to ask it. He wanted to know why she was so beautiful in a bright, mystical way, yet so dark and mysterious, almost deadly.  
  
Sad violet eyes turned to face him again. "I wish I knew, Legolas. But everyday I ask myself the same question. I fear though what answer I may find when or if I do find it." She turned to the sleeping form of the Gray Pilgrim and smiled a little. "Yet I am content to be Terralys, an apprentice Wizard to Gandalf the Gray."  
  
"I do not possess any power of foresight or such but I do not think you will have to live with just that. You are here for a reason and I do not doubt that you might play a large role in all of this."  
  
"Always I hear that being said by Gandalf, Saruman, and many others but that does little to comfort me, Legolas. True a large role it may be, but what if I find that I am not here to aid the Fellowship but break it? What if I am here to watch as the world is covered in Shadow - perhaps even help it? What if." Terralys' voice trailed off. Oh Eru, what have I just done? What folly was this just now? Perhaps this forest has made me weak and let my despair take hold of my mind. "Forgive me, Legolas. I did not mean to put my troubles upon you."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive, Terralys. But I see now that your heart bears a greater weight than mine. Do not fear so much for whatever your destiny must be, take comfort in that it was not of your doing." What if she is here as a spy of Saruman or Sauron himself? What if she is here to break the Fellowship or aid Sauron? But for some reason Legolas did not care. He spoke truly when he said she should not let it trouble her mind for it was not her personal intention. If it was ordained that she is to help Evil then so be it, but I hope it is not so. Why was he so ready to forgive her when he barely knew her? Perhaps she has put a spell on us, he thought. And the more he looked at her, the more he felt as if he was under a spell.  
  
"Rest now, Legolas, let me take the next watch."  
  
"It's alright. I will wake Boromir soon. You should get what rest you can. You said yourself we have a rough journey ahead and you have had the least rest of all of us." Terralys knew she would not win the argument this night and nodded. As she walked back to her makeshift bed, Legolas whispered a thank you to her in Elvish.  
  
Terralys paused for a moment and turned back to face him. She nodded again and she whispered a word of thanks as well. She quickly turned away before he could see her turn a soft pink. Why am I blushing, she thought. I have never acted so ridiculously before! I must not let myself be carried away by stray thoughts. I have a mission and I will not fail. I will not be weak!  
  
  
  
The next day seemed rather uneventful, much to the relief of the Company. The forest around them was only getting darker and Legolas commented that the trees were suffering somehow. They were not the same as they were long ago. It is as if they are slowly dying, slowly being suffocated and smothered by the darkness that reaches out ever farther. Terralys could feel it as well and she fought to keep from shivering by the coldness not of the physical air but by the coldness of the surroundings. I have walked through these forests of late and it seems it is getting worse by the day, she thought sadly.  
  
Sam was having a little trouble with Bill who was not quite happy having to travel in such dark territory. At one point even Sam's soft words could not comfort the creature and Legolas spoke a few Elvish words, even walking by the creature. "I cannot help but agree with Bill though," sighed Sam. "I wouldn't want to be here either."  
  
"It's just darn right creepy," Merry shuddered. "Is it me or are things getting worse?"  
  
"I can tell you it's not getting much better," muttered Pippin who was careful not to stray too far from the group.  
  
"The clouds above us are dark. It will probably rain again this night," said Legolas. "I wonder if those clouds were not sent with less than friendly intentions."  
  
"I would not doubt it," said Gandalf. "But we must move on."  
  
"How much farther is Caradhras from here?" asked Boromir.  
  
"A few days' journey still," said the Wizard. "It will not be long if we are able to continue undisturbed as we have. Though with this dark forest I am not so sure."  
  
"I fear that something will jump out from behind every tree," shuddered the Man.  
  
"Once before there were no dark creatures that walked this forest," said Aragorn, touching a tree, its bark peeling off, branches bare as if it was winter. "But now I do not know. I have not seen any signs of any fell beasts but with the shadow I feel that hangs over us, anything is now possible."  
  
"We will be ready for whatever comes," said Gimli. "I can assure you that I will not let them take us by surprise so easily."  
  
"No I do not doubt that," smiled Aragorn.  
  
"We must be careful though," Terralys spoke up. "Everything has grown in strength with the darkness to aid it. I have not seen any fell creatures here either, but I will not be surprised if Saruman sends his hounds after us or Sauron himself sends the Nazgul." Frodo gave an involuntary shudder when he heard of the Ringwraiths. If his mind should let him forget the evil slaves of Sauron the ache in his shoulder would be there to remind him.  
  
After a little while, when the sun rose overhead, Aragorn suggested they stopped for a simple meal for they had no breakfast that morning. He looked up and now he could barely see the light of the sun for the trees covered much of the sky above and even without their thick shrubbery, Aragorn did not doubt the dark forest would find its own way of covering itself from the sun's light.  
  
The Hobbits were more than happy to hear they would finally get a chance to eat. They were getting more used to their few small meals though they still missed breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, and supper, any chance to eat was beginning to be the highlight of their travel.  
  
Legolas was always more than willing to help look for some extra ingredients in their dishes. Though it was more out of the kindness of his heart, for some reason his patience was rather thin. He did not like staying put in one place for very long; he constantly needed to be productive one way or another. Aragorn and Gandalf noticed this long ago but did not question the Elf. If anything sometimes it allowed some peace for Gimli and Legolas would be separated for a time. Of course they always did more than make up for lost time in their jesting. A small fear grew in both Wizard and Man that the Elf and Dwarf would bring things too far and they would get too physical with each other and thus risk the success of their mission. Yet so far they have been rather sensible. Of course their pranks often grew more dangerous by the day, but unfortunately also more amusing for the whole group as well as the prankster.  
  
"Is there something the matter, Terralys?" Aragorn asked the young woman who was constantly walking around the camp, as if looking for something, her eyes searching their surroundings.  
  
"I hope not, Aragorn. But I cannot help but feel ill at ease here. A few travelers have tried to come this way but I sent them around for it was too dangerous. I wish there was more time for us to do the same but I know we cannot risk it."  
  
"Aye, as do I. Hopefully we will be out of here before any fell creature begins to come hunting in this forest."  
  
"." Terralys could not help but feel a foreboding thought nag her mind. She could not imagine their safe exit of these woods. Saruman's power has spread and the darkness has reached even here. He has made sure that these woods would not be safe to travel. He knows that there are only a few paths Gandalf can take and undoubtedly has done whatever he could to hinder or stop us. When she turned to face Aragorn she finally noticed the jewel that hung about his neck. Aragorn watched her gaze lower to the Evenstar and he took a slight breath. "The Evenstar," she whispered. They were silent for a little moment but then a small smile touched her lips and her violet eyes met his blue ones. "It truly does shine constantly."  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
"As does the love that keeps it so."  
  
"."  
  
"It seems the fate of Luthien and Beren has been passed on to their descendants. You are quite fortunate, Aragorn, for I have not had the true privilege of meeting Arwen Undomiel personally but I have seen her from afar and her beauty is unmatched save for perhaps the Lady Galadriel. Do not lose hope or heart for that is what gives strength to the Undomiel."  
  
Aragorn nodded and wondered how much Terralys really knew. It was as if she had been with all of them and knew everything about them. Though her words were comforting, they made him curious even more about whom she really was. What if she was really Saruman's spy sent to gain their trust only to break it in the end? But Gandalf was so sure she was an ally not an enemy and with her genuine eyes he found it hard to believe otherwise. It is this forest, he thought. Surely I would not be so suspicious outside of it. Although the times are so that trust is not so easily shared. Yet I cannot help but feel as if Terralys deserves all of it.  
  
The two walked to separate parts of their little camp, Terralys still looking about them. Aragorn walked to Gandalf who was standing with Legolas who had just returned from scouring the area for vegetables. Unfortunately he found nothing and the grimace on his face was plain evidence of that. It was sad to think a forest would not yield even the tiniest mushrooms. He said that even poisonous berries or mushrooms did not exist there.  
  
"Gandalf how much has Terralys learned over the years?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"If you are questioning her wisdom I cannot tell you. Whether or not she was sitting reading books or learning to use her powers from either Saruman or I, she was always quick to learn about the things about her. I should have taken her with me on my travels more often for I think she would have learned better that way. As for her age, I cannot tell you. I assume she knew many things long before she arrived here, especially if she is whom I think she is, but for some reason many things have also escaped her mind."  
  
"Who do you think she is?"  
  
Gandalf looked at both Aragorn and Legolas and in a hushed whisper not even a nearby Elf could hear, he explained his belief. "Saruman and I thought at first she was an Elf, but as I said many things discounted this. And eventually we came to the loose conclusion that she is an Istar. Yet even this we are unsure for beyond that I believe she may be a Valar herself sent to Middle Earth by her people for whatever purpose they have designed."  
  
"The Valar?" Legolas asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Yes. I know it seems unusual but not altogether impossible. The Istari are of the Ainur and we have come to Middle Earth as wizards, taking on the appearance of wise old men with many great mystical powers. Yet the Valar themselves can come to these lands taking on whatever form they wish. Though I have never known of it happening and neither has any other Istari or High Eldar, it is said they prefer to take the form of a Child of Iluvatar."  
  
"Yet she is not an Elf."  
  
"No, but she looks to be one."  
  
"Why is she not an Elf?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I do not know. It is but a theory, I remind you," sighed Gandalf. "I do not think all the wisdom in the world and not even Galadriel's Mirror could tell her anything. It is ironic that so much she learns of the people around her by meeting them just once for nothing escapes her keen eyes, keen beyond even Elvish standards and many times one's thoughts are so strong that they reach her somehow, yet nothing can be done to discover her own identity."  
  
"Do you mean she can read minds?" Aragorn did not like the sound of that.  
  
"No. As far as I know she cannot read minds willingly but if those who are near think 'loud' enough their thoughts reach her somehow. Of course I do not know what Saruman has taught her these many years and I do not know what has taken place in Isengard. As Terralys has said, I do not know Saruman as well as I thought I did." I wonder if I do not know Terralys as well as I think I do either, he thought.  
  
As the three of them spoke in hushed whispers, Boromir was telling Merry and Pippin more about the art of swordsmanship. Eventually, when Sam looked up from his work, he realized that Frodo was amiss. As Sam was about to get up and go in search of his master, Aragorn shook his head seeing the Hobbit ready to tear after his missing master. "No, Sam, let him be for a little while," the Ranger told him gently. "He suffers much inside and needs his peace."  
  
"But what if something happens?" Sam asked, worry etched on his face.  
  
"Terralys is with him," Gandalf shook his head. "He will be safe."  
  
"How do you know that?" Merry asked.  
  
"I saw her watch him leave and she followed soon after. I believe she has a word to speak with him."  
  
"Would she be after the Ring?" asked Boromir, standing up for he did not entirely trust the girl.  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "I do not think so, but if you really wish to check."  
  
"Frodo knows how to take care of himself," Pippin quipped. "I don't think she can lay a hand on him," he said proudly. Gandalf could only smile. In truth he wondered if Terralys would be drawn to the Ring but he knew her well enough at least to know she would have more strength than that and he knew also that the Ring was not among her desires.  
  
Frodo was sitting on a fallen tree trunk and looking at the ring in his palm. How heavy it has grown since they left Rivendell. He wondered what it meant. He wondered if it would eventually call to him too and he feared that. While to some fear was a weakness, for Frodo it was one thing that kept him from falling prey to its power. He feared to become a slave to the Ring, and he feared most of all to lose what was so dear to him.  
  
"Your heart is in so much toil, Frodo Baggins of the Shire," whispered Terralys, standing a short distance away from him. The Hobbit turned to her, a little surprised but he saw the sadness in her eyes, once violet but clouded by something so that it was now like gray. "I feel your pain," she added, kneeling before him. I hear your thoughts as you worry about your friends and the strength of your Company to continue on and be victorious against such a great Evil."  
  
Frodo studied her not knowing what to make of the woman. "You.hear my thoughts?"  
  
"I do not really hear them but I feel them for I sense the feelings and thoughts of those who are near me or those who think loudly, like Gimli or Boromir," she smiled.  
  
"Forgive me, Terralys, for burdening you like that," Frodo told her, putting his hand over hers. "I did not mean to make this harder on you than it already may be. If you truly do feel my thoughts and my burdens then even if you do not wear it, the burden of the Ring is on you as well as if you carried it yourself."  
  
Terralys shook her head. "No Frodo do not be sorry for I am not that strong but I wish to aid you in any way I can. I hope that somehow, I can help you bear this task by sharing the pain. It is the least I can do because it hurts to see you in such torment. I am a skilled fighter but not as well seasoned as I would like to be. Nor am I a great wizard like Gandalf. This is the best way for me to contribute on this journey. You truly are a wonderful gift to all of us in Middle Earth." Smiling she put her hand over the one Frodo placed over hers. "I believe in this Fellowship, Frodo. I believe in you. Always I shall be at your side like the others. I will help you see this task through till the very end. I am not afraid of Sauron or his minions. I will be strong for all of you."  
  
Frodo could see her eyes ready to tear and he touched he cheek gently. "Please do not cry, Terralys. I am glad you have come to help us because I feel that we need someone to help us overcome the obstacles that still lie ahead. Thank you for your aid. I truly feel as if I can count on you. Seeing you with Gandalf reminds me of the times I was with Bilbo. and it makes me happy to see Gandalf's eyes brighter when he watches you." While Frodo expected a little bit of pride or embarrassment from the compliment, instead he saw Terralys' eyes grow even sadder. "Terralys?"  
  
The woman knew well that the years of fending off Sauron were starting to wear on Gandalf. Though it was not that obvious to the others, she saw the burden her father figure has been carrying for all his years. She knew that he would have to endure even more well before this was over. Looking at Frodo she saw how much worse he and his Hobbit friends would fair because it was out of necessity and love that they were sacrificing so much. "It hurts me to see that all of you must suffer in one way or another and I will do my best so that your pain does not last." With that she stood up and pulled on Frodo's arm. "Come, Frodo, let us rejoin with the others so they cease their worrying. If ever you need to clear your mind let me know, talk to me and do not keep everything to yourself or it should hurt more."  
  
"Thank you, Terralys," nodded Frodo. And together they walked back to the others and his heart felt lighter knowing that someone truly understood him. However he couldn't help but feel that the half -elf must feel much pain herself. He wondered how she could be so strong.  
  
They found a place to camp for the night without much of a problem. Early the next morning the Company arose and began their trek toward their destination. They crossed a little clearing int the middle of the forest and unlike the forest, the grass was lush and green, flowers signaling the fall weather were in bloom. "What magic is responsible for this?" asked Boromir, smelling a pink flower he had never seen before.  
  
Gandalf turned to Terralys. "Do you remember this place?"  
  
"Yes I do," nodded Terralys. "This forest was once a beautiful place but this clearing its true prize. I remember the song of the two lovers of feuding families met here - it was their only place for solitude. But their love ended in tragedy when they met one day, families of both sides discovering their secret meeting place. Her family hid in the trees and stealthily struck the young man down just as his relatives ended her life. Together they died in each other's arms and lay here, their body and blood giving life to this field for centuries."  
  
"That is such a sad tale," said Frodo.  
  
"I think I remember it as well," nodded Legolas. "Since then the two families came to terms with their hate for each other. The deaths of the two ill-fated lovers was not entirely in vain. I never thought I would have the chance to cross the very grounds upon which they shared their love and their last breath."  
  
"Arwen knew that story well," murmured Aragorn.  
  
"That she did," nodded the Elf.  
  
The group traveled in silence again but before long, Terralys' eyes widened and a hand flew to grasp something around her neck hidden beneath her clothes. Her eyes flew open and her body grew cold. Everyone turned to her seeing that something was wrong. "What is it?" Aragorn asked.  
  
The woman said nothing then she closed her eys and a soft breeze passed them by. Suddenly her eyes flew open and revealed her misty violet eyes. "Orcs! Urukhai!"  
  
"Uruk-what?" asked Merry.  
  
"They are a new breed of monsters Saruman has wanted to create for a long time," she whispered, yet her soft voice was harsh. Her eyes met Gandalf's and suddenly the sight he saw atop Isengard began to make sense to him. "They are a cross of Goblins and Orcs and perhaps the greatest warriors of Evil yet!"  
  
------------------  
  
Well, there's Chapter one. I know I know, long and boring and no action. and quite like the opening of my other stories, heh. If you'll notice most of my LotR fics for now are basically different variants of characters and of the main story.  
  
In any case, how was it? Want more details? More of the other characters? More action? Well, the next one will have more action. Less details? Less of anything? Confused? I know I am lol. This is a huge Work in Progress so bear with me. Reviews and comments, criticisms of sorts are welcome but please be kind! And no, Terralys does not mean anything. 


End file.
